Jade Mikaelson
by Jen2626
Summary: Jade is a Mikaelson, she is the daughter of Klaus. In New Orleans she is treated like royalty. Damien Salvatore the son of Damon and Elena. Damien and Jade have a love hate relationship. Forbidden to be together by their parents. Will Jade realize that she doesn't hate Damien as much as thinks, that she truly loves him? Or will her stubbornness stop her from admitting it?
1. Daddy's Little Girl

_**Author Note: Here it is the story of Klaus's daughter and Damon Salvatore's son. The line between love and hate is very thin with them. Excuse my grammar and I tried to keep my characters in character as best as I could. Enjoy and please comment. **_

I sat in my room surrounded by books and painting's that I've created or bought. One of the nice things about being an Original's daughter is that I've never wanted for anything. I had to attend one of my father's stupid meetings again. I hated going to those things but I didn't have much of a choice. I had to go because it shows my support. Uncle Elijah and Aunt Rebekah would be there which was great. Aunt Rebekah is really cool, she usually takes me shopping and out to do whatever fun things we can think of. Uncle Elijah is very supportive of me always giving me words of wisdom when I come to him with my problems.

I went into my walk in closet and got dressed. I put on my red tank top with the black lace around the collar, and my black ripped jeans. I put on my knee high leather boots then my leather jacket. I went over to my vanity sat down and ran a brush through my straight long dark brown hair that reaches my waist. The ends of my hair curls up. I traced black eyeliner over my eyes and put on grey eye shadow to make my green eyes pop. My lips were full and plump, I put on a light red lip gloss. I didn't put on cover up since my skin has never had so much as a pimple. One of the many perks of being an immortal. I put on my black fedora, and then my black studded belt. It hung loosely from the top of my right hip and to the bottom of my left hip. I looked myself over and noticed how much of me looked like my mother.

My father never talks of my mother much, all I know is that he didn't seem to love her very much. How could he? He never speaks of her. I shook off those negative thoughts and dragged myself down though the manor. Aunt Rebekah was waiting for me and smiled.

"Ready love?"

I sighed, "I guess."

"Cheer up, I hear later tomorrow night my brother is hosting a party." She smirked, "Damien Salvatore will be there."

I stiffed at the name, and shook my head. I swear Aunt Rebekah thinks I have a thing for him. She also thinks he had a thing for me too. Never going to happen, I hated his cocky little attitude, every time he smirks at me I wanted to take a bat to his face. I glared at her, "He doesn't like me and I don't like him, get it straight!"

"Now now, no need to get so defensive."

I walked past her annoyed and went to her red Ferrari. Aunt Rebekah is always flashy. I got into the passenger's side while she got into the driver's side. I looked at her.

"What is this meeting even about this time?" I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing too spectacular, I believe your dad is just going to be giving out day light rings to those who deserve it."

Great this was going to be so boring. "I don't get why I have to go! I'd like to do some normal things for once!"

She looked at me in wonder, "Like what?"

"Well for one I'd like to go to a high school instead of being home schooled."

"Have you talked to my brother about this?"

"Yeah….he doesn't want me to go, actually he's pretty much forbidden me from going." I rested my head against my hand while looking out the window.

"Perhaps if you discuss this with Elijah, he might be able to convince your dad into letting you attend school. What sparked this desire all of a sudden?"

"It's not all of a sudden." I defended, "I've wanted to go for a while now. Especially when I hear girls going on about their dresses for homecoming and prom. Or just seniors in general. If Damien Salvatore can go why can't I?"

She laughed, "I see now, you want to go to school to be with the young Salvatore boy."

I glared at her again, "Aunt Rebekah will you stop with that?! That's not the reason. I'm just saying Damien is allowed to go and he's a vampire. So I should be able to go to!"

"You're not just a vampire Jade, you're the daughter of an Original vampire. Your practically royalty. You're very important, to my brother. You are the one that my brother will die to protect. That's why he has half of is daylight walkers guarding you. To make sure that no one kidnaps you or you get into any trouble."

I shook my head, "My dad doesn't have anyone watching me….wait…what?!"

"C'mon how do you think you got caught so many times trying to sneak out? You really didn't know?"

"Of course not! I can't believe all this time I've been watched. When did this all start?"

"Well let's see….since you were a child and started to get into mischief. He wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen to you."

"I can take care of myself."

"When you were five you couldn't. Countless of people tried to either kill you or take you."

"And now?"

"Now he is still worried that something could happen to you."

I groaned, "Great I'm never going to get to go to school."

"You might if you put on the Mikaelson charm." She smirked and I smirked back at her. That could work. It has in the past, I just explain my case, bat my eyelashes at him and ask him sweetly as possible.

"Maybe." I smiled.

We arrived at the bar and walked in, all of my dad's vampires gave me a nod of recognition and respect. I use to wonder about that but Elijah explained that since I was Klaus daughter it was demanded that I'm to be respected. No matter the circumstance. I sat on top of the bar and crossed my legs and starred at all my dad's followers. Not even half were here. Only the one's that proved their loyalty to him. There were only ten here and we were all waiting for my dad to show up. He could be late but it's another thing if I am. Stupid double standards.

Finally my dad got here with Elijah I kissed both their cheeks and sat by them as they discussed their business. My dad stood up and congratulated all of his men on their faithfulness and presented them their rings. A round of drinks went around the whole bar, I wasn't allowed to have any. I could only have blood or a soda. Oh joy.

I sipped my coke and watched as everyone celebrated. I sighed in boredom. My dad looked over at me.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked.

"Daddy I've been wanting to talk to you…"

"Well go on."

"I know we've discussed this before but please just reconsider. I want to go to school with kids my age. Please! I promise I'll stay out of trouble!" I batted my eyelashes and gave him a sweet smile.

"Angel you know why I can't allow that."

"Look I know about the guards that you have watching me so I should be fine."

He sighed and then started to think, I looked at Elijah and gave him a sweet smile too.

"Come now Niklaus you can't expect her to mature into a young lady if you won't allow her go and experience things for herself."

"Alright I'll give you one chance, if you get into trouble then you're out. Back to home schooling." I smiled excitedly and jumped up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you thank you! Can I borrow your car to go get school supplies?!"

He laughed, "Now Jade let's not get carried away."

I smiled, "Fine! I'll go ask Aunt Rebekah to take me." He and Elijah smiled.

Later Rebekah and I got my supplies for school and she dropped me back off at home while saying smugly, "Don't forget to say hello to the Salvatore boy for me." She winked then drove away. I scowled at her retreating car and then headed into the house and packed my new backpack. I've never had a backpack before. I picked out of nice light blue summer dress for tomorrow and blue wedges to go with my dress.

As I got dressed for bed and was getting ready to go to sleep, Elijah came into my room. He smiled softly at me.

"You look rather excited for tomorrow."

"I am Uncle. I've wanted this for a while. Thank you for convincing my dad into letting me go." I smiled brightly at him.

"You're very welcome. Your father is just looking out for your best interest."

"I know but he has nothing to worry about…"

His lip curled up slightly, "Jade you know as well as I that is not entirely true. You've gotten yourself into trouble in the past." He stated.

I rolled my eyes, "I know I know, but I'll stay out of trouble this time. I really want this to work. I know I'm not a normal girl but I'd really like to just spend the rest of this year pretending, is that okay?"

"Yes as long as you keep that temper in check, meaning no drinking from your fellow classmates, and no compulsion unless absolutely necessary. Is that understood?"

I nodded, "I guess…"

"Jade."

"Ok, ok! No snacking on the humans and no messing around with their brains. I get it."

He headed to the door, "Oh and one more thing, stay away from the Salvatore boy. He's trouble."

I nodded again, "Good night Uncle."

He left without another word. I don't know why everyone thinks that Damien and I are going to be friends. I hate that cocky little bastard and he hates me. It's been like that since our whole life. Nothing will change that.


	2. The Trouble With Boys

_**Author's Note: Sorry about so many of the mistakes for the first chapter, I went back and fixed it as best as I could. Anyways the second chapter is done. I hope you guys enjoy it I really enjoyed writing it and would like to do many things with this story. Thank you all for the favorite and following. I hope to get more reviews. Please don't be shy I want to hear your thoughts on it.**_

I woke up at six am and groaned. I've never been up this early before. I've gone to bed this late but never have I ever had to wake up at the crack of dawn. And from what I'm experiencing, it's not fun. I quickly took a shower and dried my long hair. I applied my makeup and put on my dress and shoes. I hoped this is what all the other high school girls were wearing. It started to bug me not knowing so I ran to my laptop and searching trendy teen girl fashions. I looked through all of the clothes and ordered a few things that I didn't have but wanted. I was slightly addicted to online shopping.

I smiled and let out a breath of relief when I saw a few different dresses like mine. I was going to be fine. When I finished getting ready I put on my white fedora. Yeah I had some many different fedoras in different colors too. I grabbed my back pack and headed down stairs. Once I was downstairs I grabbed the keys to my red covetable mustang. When I turned sixteen my dad bought her for me. I call her Ruby. I threw my backpack into Ruby and drove away. I brought the top down, I loved feeling my hair blowing in the wind. I arrived at Haven high in record time.

I walked inside and looked around, the halls were crowded with people. I went into the main office for my schedule and once that was over with I went to my locker and put away the books I didn't need. As I was looking for my English class I saw Damien Salvatore walking down the hall with some blonde chick hanging off of him. Eww.

I walked past him and I could feel him staring at me as I walked into my class. I sat in the back of the room because only a few desks weren't taken. I took out a pen and my notebook and waited for the teacher to get here. As I looked at all the other students they were all talking and laughing. Some being more immature then others. Maybe this is why dad didn't want me going to school. I shrugged my shoulders and saw a guy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes looking at me.

"Hi I'm Jesse." He smiled.

"I'm Jade." I smiled back. Finally I can make some friends.

"So you're the new girl?"

"How'd you know? Is it that obvious?" I asked my voice sounding more worried than I liked.

"No not at all, it's just that I saw you in the halls and you didn't look familiar."

"Yeah well this is my first day here."

"What school did you transfer from?"

"I didn't transfer, I've been homeschooled my whole life. This is my first official school that I've been to."

"Wow homeschooling, what's that like?" He asked curiously.

"Oh very dull and lonesome, huh?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I looked and saw a smirking Damien.

"Much like your love life." I commented. The whole class burst out laughing and some kids were yelling out "burn." Or "Oh that's gotta hurt."

Jesse was laughing with the rest of the class. Damien glared at me then at Jesse. Jesse immediately stopped laughing and looked away nervously. He must be intimidated by Damien. I guess to most humans Damien could be a very intimidating guy but to me the daughter of an Original, not so much. Damien like most vampires is very handsome. He has piercing blue eyes and black wavy hair.

He went over and sat on the other side of me. The teacher walked in and stared down students who were still giggling. Okay…so no laughing in class. Got it.

The teacher started to talk about the book they've been reading, _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Which I've already read. Multiple times actually. This class should be simple. As the teacher started to discuss the book with the rest of the class, I raised my hand when she asked the questions and got them all right. Oh yeah school was going to be easy.

When the class ended I packed up my things and walked out of the classroom, I felt Damien following me. I wasn't sure if he really was or not so I kept walking and went to my locker. Once I put my books away and grabbed my history book out I saw Damien leaning against the locker right next to me and he kept staring at me.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? I don't have one, I'm just amazed that you convinced your daddy to let you come to a public school."

I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't take the bait. He probably wanted me to lose my temper. "Look just leave me alone, I want to enjoy school."

"C'mon no one enjoys school, it's just something every kid has to do. Not because we want to."

I glared at him, "Well I want to. I've been homeschooled my whole life!"

His gaze softened slightly, "Alright I'll try and not ruin your school spirit." He smiled and tucked a stay piece of hair behind my ear and left.

What was that about? I shook my head, who could really understand what goes on in the mind of Damien Salvatore?

The rest of the day went by pretty well I had half my classes without Damien but unfortunately the other half I did have with him. I ignored him most of the day but when gym class came to it and we were playing volleyball it was kinda hard. It was fine at first, I was on my team and he was on his. Then when we took a short break I was talking to some girls and I saw the volleyball coming at my head I quickly smacked it away. I looked to see who did it and I saw Damien catch the ball and smirk. That little shit! I glared at him and grabbed a basketball and threw it at him, he barely had enough time to catch it. I was seething mad and at the same time that I threw the ball the teacher walked in.

"Miss Mikaelson!" My eyes widened and I looked at the teacher walking in.

"Please tell me that I did not just see you throw that basketball at Mr. Salvatore?"

"Okay…..you didn't see me throw the basketball at him…" Some kids cracked grins and others laughed and giggled.

The teacher pinched the bridge between his nose and shook his head. "Detention."

"Detention? Is that a good thing?" I looked at him.

He looked up and glared at me and I could hear in the background more laughter, "You are not amusing Miss Mikaelson."

"I wasn't trying to be…."

He just shook his head and walked into his office while yelling out, "Class dismissed."

I was confused as ever. What was detention? I grabbed out my phone and looked it up. _Detention: the action of detaining someone or the state of being detained in official custody, esp. as a political prisoner. _

Wait….what? That can't be right. I scrolled through my phone more trying to find a better definition. I felt Damien walk up behind me. I growled, "What do you want?"

"A little confused are we?" He asked. I could hear the humor in his voice. I felt my hands ball up into fists. I heard my phone crack slightly and I loosened my grip.

I clenched my teeth, "Want to explain?"

"Detention is held in the English room 405. Basically it's after school and you have to stay there for an hour. You can't do anything besides homework or just sitting there."

"Well I do have some homework to do..." I mumbled.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No you don't get it. Detention is not a good thing, it's used as a type of punishment for breaking rules of the school."

"Oh…" I'm in trouble my first day here. Just fantastic.

"Now you're getting it! You are way too sheltered, I guess it will be my job to break you out of you safe little shell."

I could feel my cheeks heating up, "Shut up! I don't need you for anything." I pushed past him and started to walk downstairs. He was following me and I growled, "What are you doing?"

"I have detention too. Didn't you know? Why did you think I threw the ball at you in enough time for you to retaliate while the teacher walked in?"

My eyes widen, "You planned this?"

He grinned, "Of course, it's really boring being in detention alone." With that he hurried into the English room with me just standing in the hallway in shock.

Once I got into the classroom I saw Damien sitting close to the door, he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and walked past him. I went and sat in the way back by the window and looked out. I was on the opposite side of the classroom and far away from him.

"Aww why so far away? I won't bite…..much." He grinned.

Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. I chanted over and over in my head. I wanted to kill him, all I had to do was break a sharp piece of the desk off and shove it through his heart. It would be so easy….hmmm I wonder if I would get expelled for that? Probably…

I sighed and took out my notebook and started to sketch the landscape outside. As I got deeper into it Damien walked over and looked at my drawling.

"Hmm that's pretty good."

"Go away!" I hissed.

He smirked, "Is someone still angry?"

"Listen up asshole, I may have to spend an hour of my time trapped in here with you but that doesn't mean we have to talk!"

Before he could respond a male teacher with light brown hair and brown eyes walked in. He looked at both of us and shook his head and he looked over some papers. "Well Mr. Salvatore this is a first, usually you tend to try and stay out of detention."

Damien shrugged, "What can I say Mr. Ericson, that guy pissed me off."

"Still violence is not the answer, anyways you're lucky you didn't get suspended." He turned his attention on me, "And you Miss Mikaelson this is your first day and your already in detention. I hope you don't make a habit of being here."

I wanted to snap his neck, "I can assure you that this will not happen again, sir."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Damien sang.

I quickly got to my feet and stalked over to him, "I'm tired of your shit I'm just going to do the world a favor and kill you right now."

"Miss Mikaelson! Control yourself." Mr. Erickson yelled. I glared over at him. "That's it I'm calling your parents."

Damien let out a loud sigh, "Oh for crying out loud!" He sped over to Mr. Erickson, "You're going to forget this happened. We served our detentions and went home. Now leave." Damien commanded. His voice was dark and dominating. I've never heard him speak like that before. If I was being honest with myself it was a bit sexy. Mr. Erickson obediently walked out.

"Why did you even show up for detention? You could have compelled yourself out of it."

"I think the question is why didn't you compel yourself out of detention?"

"I made a promise that I wouldn't."

"Ah noble like that uncle of yours."

I glared at him, "Now your turn."

"I wanted to spend time with you." He said quietly.

My eyes widen, "W-why?"

"I think you know." He then walked out without another word.


	3. The Party

_**Authors Note: Thanks for all of my followers! Really thank you so much you've all made me inspired to keep this story going. Sorry if this chapter is a little short but I think you might like this one. I know I do. So read and enjoy but please leave me reviews on what you think. **_

As I drove home I was still stunned. He wants to spend time with me? What does that mean? Could he actually like me? Was Rebekah right? I could feel my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. Once I got home I went up to my room and quickly got my homework done. It didn't take me long since I was very advanced from being homeschooled. I had great teachers my whole life, my father made sure I always had the best of everything. He is good to me no matter what anyone says about him. He has his moments where he irritates me, but no one has a perfect relationship with their parents.

I spent the rest of my afternoon in my room painting, I heard a soft knock on my door. I turned to see Rebekah walking in my room with a big purple bag.

"What's that?"

"A present, open it." I took the bag and pulled out a beautiful mint green dress and matching mint green heels. It was a strapless dress with jewels around the breast and starting at the waist ruffles went down.

"Wow this is so beautiful Aunt Rebekah! Thank you so much." I smiled and hugged her.

"Wear it tonight for the party, you'll look gorgeous." She smiled kindly at me.

She left explaining she had to do some last minute errands. I started to get ready for the party, I put on the dress and heels then smiled. I applied some makeup and walked downstairs. There were a few dozen people here already. I saw my father talking to some people. I looked closer and my eyes widened. Damien Salvatore was over there with him and some other people that looked like him. What was going on? I walked over to them and my dad smiled at me.

"Jade I'm sure you've met Damien before, these are his parents Elena and Damon Salvatore." I couldn't help but giggle at the name.

Damien glared over at me, "What's so funny?"

"Damien….Damon? Why didn't you just name him Damien Jr?"

My dad smirked at Damon, "She's got a point mate."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Her idea not mine." He stated.

"You wouldn't let me name him after you so I got the closes thing to it." Elena said shrugging.

Damien was shooting dagger at me the whole time this conversation was going on. I guess he was getting embarrassed. I smirked and decided to lay it on thick.

"I think it's just so cute that you wanted to name him after his daddy. A little Damon Jr running around." I giggled.

My dad joined in, "Oh yes, it's just fantastic. Another Damon Salvatore in the world. What a true blessing that is." He said with an unbelievable amount of sarcasm.

Before Damon could even utter a response my uncle came up behind us. "Brother playing nice with the guests I see."

"Of course." He smirked.

My uncle looked at Elena, "How are you Elena?"

She smiled kindly at him, "I'm great Elijah." Damon's jaw clenched and he wrapped his arm possessively around Elena's waist. Elena just smiled softly and stroked his arm comfortingly.

Their relationship interested me more then I liked. When they looked into each other's eyes it was with complete and unconditional love. I've never really been around it before, my father hasn't really shown any interest in any particular women that I know of. As I was about to step away my dad turned his attention back to me.

"So how was your first day of school, sweetheart?"

"Oh…um it was fine." I smiled and tried not go and snap Damien's neck. I felt him smirking at me.

"Fine…just fine? You begged me countless times over the last few months to go to this bloody school and it's just fine?"

"No daddy." I smiled sweetly, "I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I just meant I'm still adjusting."

Before he could respond Uncle Elijah cut him off, "Brother have you discussed to the daywalkers their new responsibilities?"

I smiled in relief then walked off, I went around the party greeting some friends and acquaintances. I danced with a few guys out of curtsey. I danced with some guy named Mark, at least I think that was his name. In the middle of the dance Damien walked up behind me.

"Can I cut in?"

"No." I said.

"Get lost." He growled at Mark or was it Matt?

Mark slash Matt hurried away. I turned and glared at him, "Seriously?"

"Well now you're free to dance with me." He had me in his arms before I could refuse.

"You have a death wish don't you? If my father see's you dancing with me he won't be too happy. It might just piss him off enough to kill you."

He rolled his eyes, "You don't think I thought about that? I made sure that they were preoccupied before I came over here."

My dad and uncle looked like they were in a heated discussion. Damien's parents were on the other side of the room dancing and completely lost in each other.

"Is it nice?" I asked softly.

He spun me around then brought me back into his embrace while holding me tightly, "Is what nice?"

"Having parents that's love each other like that."

He looked over at his parents and a faint smile came to his lips. "Yeah it is. They're not perfect they have their problems but at the end of the day they love each other with no hesitation."

"And they love you?"

"Yes." He looked at me, "Why are you asking me this?"

I blinked then looked away. "I…I was just curious."

"You never knew your mother, huh?" It wasn't really a question but I answered it anyways.

"No I've only ever heard stories of her from my uncle. My father doesn't really talk about her with me."

"I'm sorry." He said.

I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what else to say. Once the song ended I tried to pull away but he held me close. "Don't go just yet, I want to hold you for a little longer." He murmured while resting his chin atop of my head.

My face heated up. Why was he acting like this? I didn't really want to let him go either. I didn't really like him but I can't deny that there is a strong connection between us. Whenever I'm with him I have the strongest urge to touch him or just be near him. We stayed in each other's embrace for a few minutes then Damien took my hand and led me upstairs. I was curious to what he was doing. Once we reached one of the guest bedrooms Damien started to pace the room. I sat down on the bed and watched him.

What's is wrong with him? "Damien are you ok?"

He sighed, "Jade…I brought you up here because I wanted to talk to you about something….something very important. I don't want to hide this anymore."

"Hide what?" I asked.

He looked at me, his blue eyes gazing straight into my green ones. "Jade ever since I first saw you I knew there was something special about you. You are just this beautiful girl who is untouchable. Every time I see you walking down the street or shopping in a store my heart goes crazy. Just the simplest things you do makes me go wild, like when you bite your lip or brush your hair out of your eyes."

My face was turning different shades of red. "Damien…"

He ignored me, "When I saw you in school today I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I couldn't believe I could finally be around you. I only got you detention so I could be near you Jade….and it's because I'm hopelessly in love with you."

I stood their speechless. He loves me? All this time he never hated me, he was just in love with me. I wanted to say it back but I was afraid. It's not like we can be together. My dad won't ever allow it. He's my forbidden fruit.

"Jade say something." Damien pleaded.

I got off the bed and stood in front of him, "Damien…we can't you don't understand…"

He took my face in his hands and he leaned in, my face was almost touching his. "I understand believe me I do, but I want to take the risk. How could I not want to risk being with you?"

"Damien…" Before I could finish I saw the door open any eyes widened as I saw my dad walk in.


	4. Secrets, Lies, and Consequences

_Authors Note: Enjoy the next chapter. Read and review please. Thanks again for all the followers you guys are great._

"_Damien…" Before I could finish I saw the door open any eyes widened as I saw my dad walk in._

My dad stood in the door way starring at us, I quickly pushed a shocked Damien away. My dad's eyebrows pushed together angrily.

"What are you doing up here…daddy….?" I asked quietly.

"I'd like to ask the same thing _daughter_. When I heard you disappeared from the party I came looking for you. I never imagined this would be what I was walking into."

"Nothing happened…Damien….you should go…" I whispered.

"No Damien you should stay!" My dad smirked at him. I was getting an uneasy feeling. He walked over to Damien. "Now what exactly had you planned bringing my daughter up here?"

Damien remained calm, "I only wanted to talk to her."

"About?"

"That's between Jade and I."

"Wrong answer." He snarled and slammed Damien up against the wall.

I gasped and ran over to them, "Dad stop let him go!" I yelled.

Damon Salvatore sped into the room and yanked my dad off of him. "I don't care if we have a truce, you don't _ever touch my son_." Damon and my dad were both glaring at each other.

"Then be sure to keep your son away from _my daughter_, and we won't have a problem."

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked.

"I came up here and they were nearly wrapped in each other's arms."

Damon looked over at his son for conformation. Damien nodded not even trying to look ashamed. That must mean he really is in love with me. He's not ashamed of his feelings for me. As they exchanged glances, he scowled at Damien, "He won't come near her again. We're leaving."

"I can't just leave." Damien said.

"Oh sure you can. I'll help you!" He glared at Damien and grabbed him by the back of the neck and led him out of the room. As they left the room I could hear them arguing out in the hallway. Damien was really fighting his dad on this.

I looked over at my dad and he was frowning at me. "Jade how long have you been seeing this boy?"

"Dad we just danced, I saw him at school today and that's it. There is nothing going on between us."

His frown soon turned into a glare, "I've had enough of your lies for one night. Now tell me the truth."

"Alright what I said about school is true but I just found out his feelings for me tonight."

"I'll tell you what if you promise to stay away from the Salvatore boy at school then I will still allow you to attend high school, but if I find out that you disobeyed me then you will not only be pulled out of school but you will have to face other consequences. Consequences that I have not even begun to imagine. Is that understood?"

My eyes water but I forced myself not to break in front of him, "Yes sir…can I be excused now?"

"You may." He said.

I quickly left the room and ran to my own room. I got into my nightgown and laid in bed. Why is he being this way? Don't I have a right to fall in love? Was I already in love? What is love? I shook my head too many complicated questions for one night.

Later that night all the guests left and the house grew quite. I tried to force myself asleep but I couldn't seem to even sit still. I heard my phone chime, I went through my purse and fished it out. I got a text from an unknown number.

_Unknown: How are you?_

_Me: Who is this?_

_Unknown: Who do you think it is?_

Was this Damien? I smirked and decided to screw with his head.

_Me: Tim? Jeff? Kyle?_

_Unknown: WTF?! How many guys do you talk to?!_

_Me: Lmao I'm just kidding, I know it's you Damien_

_Unknown: Not funny!_

_Me: So was your dad really mad once you left?_

_Unknown: Mad? He was so pissed but I don't care I want to be with you._

I stared at me phone for a minute. Should I tell him my feelings, or will it complicate things?

_Me: Damien my dad has forbidden me to be with you. He threatened to pull me out of school if I even try._

_Unknown: Shit…I'm sorry Jade, I didn't want this to happen._

I smiled slightly at the text, he really cares about me. I'd be a fool to let him get away.

_Me: Damien all I know is that I want to be around you. And now I can't seem to stop thinking about you._

I blushed as I sent the text. What is he doing to me? He's turning me into some mushy lovey dovey girly girl.

_Unknown: Not that I can blame you, my face is really hard to get out of mind. _

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

_Me: Oh brother_

_Unknown: So are you willing to take the risk?_

Was I? I sat there for a moment and then I couldn't stop smiling.

_Me: Yes let's take the risk._

_Unknown: I'm glad you said that, I'll see your beautiful face in the morning. Good night_

_Me: Good night_

I laid in my bed smiling. I was going to find love. Whatever it takes, I want it and I'm going to try my hardest to get it. I want love like his parents have. My dad might be bitter because he doesn't have it but I won't end up like him. Damien Salvatore is worth the risk.

I feel asleep smiling. When I woke up the next morning I was anxious to get to school. I wanted to look good today. I straightened my hair so it was pin straight then carefully applied makeup to bring out my eyes and lips. Then I put on a dark green top and my dark blue skinny jeans with my black biker boots. I then put on my leather jacket and grabbed my backpack and left for school.

When I arrived at school I walked down the halls and looked for Damien. I felt a hand go over my mouth then I was dragged into a dark classroom. I gasped and elbowed my attacker in the gut then pinned him to the wall. My eyes widen as I saw Damien staring at me. I released him and glared. "Really? You couldn't just ask me to come in here with you? You really had to drag me in here! I thought I was being kidnaped.

He chuckled and smirked, "Now what fun would that be. Anyways we need to be discreet if we want to be together. We can't just be around each other openly."

He had a point. Kids talked in school and gossiped a lot. "Yeah that's true, so what we have to hide in empty classrooms to be together?"

"Actually I wanted to take you to the beach today. Let's ditch."

"As tempting as that sounds I can't. If my dad finds out I left school he'll be pissed and won't let me attend school anymore. Plus I have guards always watching me."

"Relax he won't find out, I've already compelled the attendance office to mark you down. As for your guards we can just sneak past them."

"Damien….."

"Trust me I won't let them find out, ok?" I wanted to yell at him and tell him no way in hell but the way he was looking at me I couldn't say to him.

"Okay…"

He grinned. "Before we go sneaking off there is one thing I've wanted to do for a while now and I can't hold back any longer." Before I could ask his lips were on mine. He backed me up to the wall and kissed me softly at first but then the kiss had got more heated and we kissed each other passionately while in each other's embrace. His lips were addicting, I didn't want to stop. His tongue traced over my swollen bottom lip and he sucked on it then finally released me.

I looked at him and blushed. That was one of the hottest kisses I have ever gotten. I honestly could spend all day kissing Damien Salvatore and never tire of it. He brushed a few strands of my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

"As much as I would love to stay and here and kiss you all day, we need to leave before Mrs. Finn comes in here to set up her class."

I nodded and took his hand. We walked down the hallway and went to the back of the school. Once we were outside we watched both of my guards who were talking to each other. We ran past them quietly and ran out to the woods, once we were a good few miles away from them we stopped.

He smirked, "I told you we would get past your guard dogs." We left the woods and ran over to the beach. It was a beautiful sight the sky was overcast with clouds and a light breeze was going. I took of my boot and put my feet in the sand and smiled.

"God it's so beautiful here. I use to come here all the time."

"What stopped you?"

I sighed, "My dad….he found out that I was disappearing on my guards and threatened to lock me in my room forever."

He looked at me concerned, "Why would he care if you came to the beach?"

"Because there are people after me, always. They can use me to take my dad down. It's not fair…I want to live. I want to experience new things, but it's hard when I'm barely even allowed to go to school."

"Well your almost eighteen once you're an adult their isn't anything he can do if you want to leave."

I laughed at his nativity. "Damien my dad is Klaus Mikaelson _the_ original hybrid. The most powerful man I have ever met, if he doesn't want me to go anywhere I won't." I looked down.

"Are you afraid of your father?"

"Sometimes. It's not like I fear for my life, but just the raw power he has, how he can take down an enemy. Damien maybe were stupid for doing this. We can't go up against my father."

He looked annoyed, "Yes we can! I won't let you give up!"

"Damien….I'm being selfish, I don't want to put you at risk like this. The things my father could do to you….to your family! I can't risk you. You mean too much to me."

I left before Damien could stop me. I heard him yelling my name but I didn't turn back. I headed back to school and tried to shove my feelings back. I can't let this happen. I might be unhappy but at least Damien Salvatore will be alive and well.


	5. Warnings

Author Note: Thank you guys for your support in my story. I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I had a bad case of writer's block, but I hope this chapter will make up for it and I hope for you guys to continue to follow and review. Enjoy

After I left Damien I spent my time in class. I tried really hard to focus on my school work but my mind kept going back to Damien. I need to just forget about him, it was safer that way. Damien didn't come back to school for the rest of the day. Maybe that was good, we just need a little time away from each other. Once school ended I drove home and all I could think about was curling up in a ball and crying. When I got home I saw my dad's and Rebekah's car in the driveway. My dad was never home this early. I pulled in and killed the engine, I sat in my car and listened for anything that could be going on.

"Nick don't do what you did to me to your own daughter. It will just make her as miserable as I was when you interfered in my love affairs."

"Rebekah you do not have children. I think I know what is best for my own daughter."

"That's just it Nick she isn't a child anymore! And you cannot control her forever!"

I couldn't stand listening to them bicker any longer, I put my car in park and quickly ran into the house and upstairs not caring if they heard me. I laid on my bed and curled up in a ball. Why can't I just lead a normal life? I don't care that I'm the daughter of an original. I can take that, but I want to have actual friends who aren't afraid of my father or just using me to get in his good graces. I want to have a boyfriend and not have to worry about my father killing him. Go to school and not have guards be watching for enemies that want to kill me. That's all I want, is that too much to ask for? I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and looked to see that Damien sent me a message.

_Damien: __**I'm not giving up on you. **_

__My eyes went wide. What does he mean he's not giving up? I already told him that I won't risk his life like that. I'm not going to change my mind on this, it's for his own good. Even if he doesn't see it, I'm doing him a favor.

I looked up as I heard a soft knock at my door, Rebekah walked in and looked at me with concern. She walked over to my bed and sat down beside me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Honestly I don't see a point, nothing is going to get fixed from it."

"It might make you feel better to get it out in the open."

I let out a sigh and nodded, "You were right, Damien does like me. I guess I've always liked him too but I've been in denial about it. When I started school it gave us some time alone to be together without the pressure of everyone watching us, and when I finally decide to give it a shot between us Dad doesn't want me near him."

"Yes my brother really is something else." She shook her head and looked annoyed, "I use to always be under your father's control. Listening to him, he is my family after all and we only had each other. Each and every time I would fall in love, your father would find a way to ruin it. He would either kill them or threaten me in some way. He thought he knew what was best for me. Your father was trying to keep me from getting my heart broken."

"But you're with Marcel now, when did he let up on it?" I asked curiously and slightly hopeful.

"He still doesn't fully support it but he's letting me make my own supposedly mistakes. He was tired fighting with me over the same things." She let out a bitter laugh, "It only took him a few centuries for me to find my happiness outside of him."

My hopes were soon let down, "I see….so there is no chance of me and Damien happening, is their?"

"Love honestly I don't know. I would love to tell you to go for it, but I don't want my brother to kill your boy if he try and sneak behind his back. He will always find out. It's dangerous, but love is a rare thing that not everyone gets a chance to experience."

I looked at her confused, "Wait….so are you telling me to go for it, or to stay away from him?"

"Neither, the choice is ultimately up to you." She got up and headed to the door, "Just be careful with whatever you choose." She left and I just laid their thinking over our conversation. I rolled around then quickly got to my feet and paced my room. After taking in all of what Rebekah said I can't chance Damien. I don't think I could take it if I did and something happened to him. He might want to test the waters but I won't let him. He has a family that loves him and is willing to protect him. Both a mother and father that only wants his happiness.

As I was thinking of it I shook my head, he had the family that I've always wanted. He has the life that I want. How can I want him so badly but be so envious of him? I'm going to have to be strong when it comes to him. I won't give in no matter how he makes me feel.

I decided to distract myself, I sat on my bed and started to do my homework and after I finished I gave into my little addiction and found a few new accessories online which I immediately purchased. I closed my laptop when I saw my uncle walk in.

"Good evening Jade."

"Hi Uncle Elijah." I said softly. I could tell that he was here for something.

"Jade I've heard a few rumors not that you have been seen socializing with the Salvatore boy, is this right?" He asked.

"Look you don't have to say anything, my dad already took care of it."

"Yes so I've heard. I don't want to see you hurt Jade but I fear that if you continue your pursuits of the Salvatore boy it will end badly for both of you."

"And my father will be the bad ending for us." I stated not really asking.

"He just wants what-

"What is best for me" I finished for him, "Yes I've heard this before speech before Uncle and I hate it. I want for once in my life to make my own choices and I can't even do that."

"You're a young but powerful Mikaelson, with that there are things that you won't be able to do."

I shook my head, "Just please leave me be."

He nodded, "Make it easy on yourself Jade, try and forget the boy. It will benefit you in the end." After he said that he left closing my door on his way out.

Forget him? How could I ever do that? Damien has been in my life since I was little I could never do that. He wouldn't be an easy person to forget.


End file.
